Morp
The Morp is a creature found in the island Brant. The Morp begins its life in what is known as its Bird Stage. It has a long, thin neck and a long pointy beak. It is about the size of an adult human. The Morp will molt periodically. Each time it molts, its wings will grow smaller. At about middle-age, it will start to molt more frequently than before. Its wings eventually disappear and a new transformation begins. The bird will slowly lose its feathers and grow scales in their place. Once the scales cover half its body, it will grow two fins on either side of its body where its wings once were as well as a fin on its back. It begins to spend much of its life swimming in the ocean where it catches fish for food. Over time, it improves its swimming abilities and is able to stay underwater for longer periods of time. At the end of its transformation cycle, the Morp knows it must remain in the ocean where it will molt one last time. It sheds its skin for the last time and loses its legs to gain a tail fin in their place. Gills that had been forming underneath its old skin begin to work and its lungs stop functioning. The Morp is now in the Fish Stage. The Morp will search for a mate to produce an egg. The egg is very light and will float to the surface of the ocean. It will not hatch until it breaks the surface. The mother and father of the egg will follow it to make sure it gets there safely as some creatures could try to eat the egg before it reaches the surface. If a creature does appear, the mother and father will defend the egg with their lives, though they are not always successful. If the egg safely reaches the surface, it will hatch immediately and the newborn Morp will fly onto land to start the cycle over. ]] Some Morps have a parasite called a Meep, though most Morps live unaware of ever having them. Origin There were once creatures known as Morphonians. The Morphonians could transform into many animals whenever they wanted. However, these transformations proved to be a strain for the Morphonians as it required their internal and external organs to reshape in short periods of time. So, the Morphonians evolved to only transform into one or two animals, usually the ones they preferred before. This was still a strain, so they began transforming slower. Eventually they could only transform once. Morps and Meeps both descended from these creatures. Since they take so long to transform, they do not go through the strain their ancestors had to go through. Morp Soup Morp Soup is a special delicacy which contains meat from both the bird and fish stages of the Morp. Since morps only live on the protected island of Brant, only a very small number are allowed to be hunted. Therefore, Morp Soup is very expensive. There is only one restaurant which always has the dish on their menu; that restaurant is The Oily Beacon in Papara Port. Other places, as well as private chefs, may prepare Morp Soup on occasion.Category:Animal Category:Bird Category:Aquatic